Dancing in Memories
by SkittleFlavoredGleek
Summary: Callandra has always been close to the Winchesters. She left when she was around 16, not daring to look back. She just wanted a normal, apple-pie life. She gets that until Dean Winchester shows up in her bed, telling her of how John's missing.She relunctantly agrees to go, but what dark secret starts to haunt her along the way?
1. Chapter 1

Callie sighed as she put down her half empty beer bottle. She glanced around at the people around her, bored of of her wits. Even though this was her third bottle, she still didn't feel the satisfying buzz that used to be so easy to reach.

"You okay, Callie?" Asked the tall man behind the counter. Callie looked up at into his spot brown eyes. She then nodded slowly, not really positive on how she was feeling."I'm okay, Isaac. Just a little tired from working is all," Isaac nodded, running one of his dark hands through his dreads.

"D'you need a ride home?" Callie shook her head as a small smile came across her pink lips."No need to worry 'bout little ole me. I'm not even slightly buzzed yet. Isaac grunted as he started to wipe up the light wood counter clean with a blue rag.

"You're too young to be drinking like that."Isaac muttered chidingly. Callie rolled her doe brown eyes."I've been drinking ever since I was sixteen. Don't you worry about me,"

Isaac then rolled his eyes."Bad habits," he then shook his head."Just go home. You get work off tomorrow, but I'd better see your ass here the day after, you hear?" Callie nodded."Now get," he said, waving his rag at her. Callie sighed and stood up."I can see when I'm not wanted," she placed a five dollar bill on the counter."Tell the wife and kids I said hey,"

Isaac nodded at her and then began to wipe a mug. Callie turned and walked out of the bar, feeling the breezy outside air hit her bare arms. She was now wishing that she had brought a jacket to cover up her v-cut shirt. She also wished that she had worn more sensible shoes instead of her old cowboy boots.

The slight crunching sound from behind Callie made her go into a state of awareness. She stood there for a moment, listening to everything going on around her. But she couldn't hear the crunch anymore, so she continued to walk down the isolated and dirty road.

Deciding that it would be best for her to get home fast, she took a shortcut through a rough looking alley with no light. She got out her phone for some artificial light. But instead of taking her sweet time through the alley, she quickened her pace and ran.

It then only tool her seven minutes to arrive at her apartment. She walked normally upstairs and got to her room. She unlocked the door and then quickly locked it behind her.

She glanced dow. At her floor, making sure that the salt line was still in tact. After checking, Callie took a quick shower and changed into some basketball shorts and a small wife-beater with red socks. If you looked at Callie, the first thing that you would notice would be the freckles. She had a ton of them, all around the nose and cheeks region.

If you looked closer, you could see more noticeable features. Other features would be her big brown eyes and her pink lips. Another would be her long wavy caramel - not blond but not yet brown- hair that fell to the middle of her back.

A sigh radiated out of Callie's mouth. She was tired, but her gut-feeling told her to stay up a little while longer. And she always went with that feeling. Callie walled over to her small couch, laying down and grabbing the remote. She turned on the tv, which was now showing a stupid comedy show.

It wasn't long before her eyes shut involuntarily.

••••*••••

A loud crash woke Callie up. She sat up, grabbing the silver knife that she kept hidden in the cushioning on the couch. It was dark, and the only real light came from the window that was slightly ajar.

She didn't remember turning off the tv, putting a blanket on herself, or opening the window. Her eyes darted from place to place, looking for anything else that was out of the ordinary. But the. She heard snoring.

Her eyebrows were now furrowed in confusion, not really knowing about what was going on. She got up, the blanket dropping to her feet. She kicked it out of the way and made her way around her apartment, looking for the source of the snoring.

As she made her way to her bedroom, the snoring became louder. She gripped the knife tighter, making her knuckles turn white. Since her bedroom door was slightly open, she pushed it open further with the knife. She looked inside, seeing a large, dark lump on her bed. Snoring.

Anger rose in her chest. Who the hell was this, in her bed, snoring? She strode over, ready to stab whoever the hell it was. But as she intruder's face, she softened. "Dean?" She whispered.

Dean's eyes were closed, and his mouth was slightly open and drooling on her pillow. Which she'll have to burn later.

Her lips then curved into a mischievous smile. She put her knife down and crawled over to the other side of the bed. As she was safely under the covers, Dean turned abruptly, throwing his arm around her waist. She held in a laugh as she looked over at him.

She snuggled up closer to him enough to feel his breath on her and his body warmth."Dean," she called out, a little louder then she had before."Deaaaannn," Dean moved slightly, now on his back. Callie took this chance to sit on him. She grabbed her knife quickly, as he started to come around.

"Wha-" Callie pushed him down and put the knife to his throat."Why the hell are you here, Dean?" Dean's eyes widened, now staring at the knife.

"Hello to you, too." He said nonchalantly. Callie narrowed her eyes."Why the hell did you break into my house, in the middle of the night, and then come drool on my pillows?" She questioned. He shrugged."Tired from a day's long drive. But hey, I didn't want to wake you. You look so cute when you sleep," Callie rolled her eyes just as Dean grabbed her wrist, flinging the knife over to where she was just laying.

He then wrestled her to the ground. She glared up at him."You lost your touch, Curly Que. I'm shocked." Callie then elbowed him square in the chest. It was enough to knock the wind out of him but not enough to bruise a bone, as she usually does when she does that.

"Get off of me," she hissed."Why, you want to be on top, Cowgirl?" She started to push him, but he easily had fifty pounds and five inches on her."Magic word." He said like an adult would do to their child."Pretty please," she said through her teeth.

Dean got off, then helped Callie up. Dean then walked away and into her living room. Callie quickly followed."What the hell are you doing here?" She watched him walk around, running his hands over stuff as he did so."Can't I just stop by?"

"Not without an ulterior motive. I know you too well," she replied, sitting back down on her couch. Dean sighed."Dad hasn't been back in a few days," Callie sighed."He always comes back, Dean. John's a big boy." Dean shook his head."This is different. Here," he pulled out his cell phone and sat down next to her.

As the message started to roll, memories flooded her. The nostalgia hit her pretty hard. After the message stopped, Callie spoke up."There's an EVP on that," Dean nodded, smirking."Brings back memories, huh?" Callie sighed. She put her head in her hands.

"I can't,"she murmured."Why not?" Dean growled, eyeing the blonde."Because I'm happy here, Dean. I don't have to use a phony ID and I have a decent job," "So working at a bar is a decent job? It's practically Hooters in there."Callie quirked an eyebrow."And how would you know, Dean?" Dean shook his head."So, you weren't happy hunting? You weren't happy with me or Sam? Or Bobby? Or my dad?"

Callie rubbed her temples."That's not what I meant! You know that. Hell," she muttered the last part, not really knowing what to say next."You're not happy here," Dean stood up and walked over to the salt trail. He bent down and pinched it with his fingers, letting it fall back down to the ground.

"It's natural for you, Callie. You can't stop being a hunter."Callie sighed. Dean was right about that. Callie could never stop what came natural to her. It would be like giving up breathing or eating. Growing up that way, being raised as a hunter. It leaves a pretty big imprint on someone's life.

"I can't just up and leave..."Callie's voice trailed off."C'mon. You're bored with an apple-pie lifestyle," and again, Dean was right. She was bored with this lifestyle. She misses the adrenaline rushes, the fast food and her family. But then again, this was the closest thing to normal that she had gotten in a long time. Her mother wanted that for her.

"Callie, my dad was there for you when your folks died. He took you in. The least you could do is help me look for him."Dean's green eyes locked with Callie's brown."I know that John was there for me. You don't need to remind me." She got up and walked into the kitchen and got down two glasses. As she started to pour Coke into both, Dean walked over.

"I'm sorry, Callandra." She knew that he was being genuinely sincere because he used her real name. Not some stupid nickname. She sighed. She put the cup in front of him and they both sat down at her small circle table.

"Listen, if I go, promise me one thing."Dean nodded, and she could see his eyes getting softer and happier."Whatever you need, Freckles." She nodded."If I become... distant, please don't leave me alone a lot. Especially with liquor in the room." Dean nodded, a smile forming on his face."Done deal, Callie Bee."


	2. Chapter 2

"We could wait until morning," Callie yawned out, looking over at Dean, who was driving. Dean grunted and shook his head slightly."I don't want to. Besides, we'e have to find a place to stay for the night if we don't just stroll on now."Dean gave her a glance. Callie weighed the options in her head. Option One: wake up Sam and leave with him being all pissy.

Option Two: Spend a couple hundred at some sleazy motel. And being a hunter wasn't exactly a high paying job, either. What you didn't earn from hustling you stole from the government.

"Let's just hope that Sam doesn't have a roommate."Callie said. Dean shrugged."Doesn't matter. I've just started to get a lead on Dad, and there's no time to waste."Callie had gone through the same thing when her father disappeared.

"Ok. But since it'll be like one in the morning when we get there, I'll be the one picking the lock."Callie was a very skilled lock-picker. She could pick something as simple as a door in a matter of seconds. She could also crack a safe, if need be.

It was all the the wrist.

-  
Dean and Callie arrived at Sam's apartment building around one in he morning. The streets and other buildings were dead quiet, and the Impala's loud roar didn't quite help it. They quickly got out and ahut the doors."Looks like Sam's livin' a good life," Callie muttered to herself.

Dean heard and sent her a quick glare. Dean knew that he was okay, since he often checked up on Sam... and Callie, as well."Let's get started." He said.

Dean bolted up the staircase, leaving Callie to trail behind him. As soon as they reached his door, Dean stopped."Move," Callie said, taking out a simple hair pick. Dean glanced at her, then at the window five feet away.

Callie caught onto this."You'll wake up the other neighbors. Just let me pick the -" Dean was already inside. Callie heard a loud crash, then lock picked the door. She closed the door firmly behind her and looked into the darkness. From what she could tell, Sam does have a roommate... either that or he's secretly a cross dresser. But growing up with Sam, she wouldn't pick the latter.

Soon she heard loud grunts, crashes, bangs, and the occasional cry out. She started to look around for the lights."Whoa, easy tiger." She heard Dean say."Dean?" Sam's confused voice called out."You scared the crap outta me!" Dean chuckled."That's because you're out of practice," a few grunts later and Dean laughed.

"Or not. Get off me," Callie's finger found the light switch. A startled Sam looked at her."Callie?" She nodded. "Telegram!" She said happily. Sam shook his head and turned back to Dean."Dean, what are you doing here?" "Well, I was looking for a beer."Dean clasped his hands around the hem on Sam's shirt playfully.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sam asked more seriously."Ok, we've got to talk."Sam snorted."Ah, the phone?" Dean raised an eyebrow."If I had called, would you have picked up?" Dean was right; Sam probably hadn't spoken to his family in a while. Callie often wondered why nobody ever called her...

"Sam?" Callie turned to the long legged blonde that stood in the archway of the kitchen."Jess, hey," Sam said."Dean, Callie, this is my girlfriend Jess." Sam said, his eyes darting from Dean to Callie. "Wait, your brother Dean?" Jess asked, a small smile on her face.

"I love the Smurfs," Dean said, commenting on Jess's low cut nightshirt."You know, I gotta tell you that you are completely out of my brother's league."Jess quirked an eyebrow and then glanced at Callie. Callie shrugged with a nod. Sam never really dated much, and he didn't sleep around a lot like Dean does.

He was the softer, more sentimental side of the two brothers."Just let me go put something on," Jess said, backing up a bit."No,no, I wouldn't dream of it," Dean said, not taking his eyes off of Jessica."Seriously," he finished.

"Anyway, we've got to borrow Sam for a minute to talk about some important stuff." Callie said, walking from her spot to Sam."No." Sam walked away and snaked his arms around Jessica's waist.

"No, whatever you want to say, you can say it in front of her."He then looked from Dean to Callie."Okay. Sam, your dad's been gone for a couple of days."Callie replied."So he's working overtime on a midnight shift, he'll stumble back home in a few days."Dad's on a hunting trip and hasn't been home in a few days."Dean said. Sam looked from his brother to Callie again, worry etched on his face.

"Jess, excuse us. We have to go outside."

"I mean come on, you can't just break in , in the middle of the night and expect me to hit the road with you."Sam said as they trudged down the stairs."He did with me," Callie muttered, almost inaudible. "You did that to Callie,too? Dean, what the hell?"

"You're not hearing me Sammy. Dad's missing and I need you and Callie to help me find him." "Remember the poltergeist in Amherst or the Devil's Gates in Clifton; he was missing then, too. He's always missing and he always fine." They stopped at the bottom of the staircase, both looking at each other. "But never this long. Now are you going to come with us or not?"

"I'm not."Sam said simply."Why not?" Dean asked in total confusion."I swore I was done hunting. For good."Callie then stepped in."Sam, we know that it wasn't easy, but it wasn't that bad. I'm coming back in the game- for your dad." She placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah," Sam said, seemingly softened by Callie's motherly touch. They started to wall again."When I told Dad that I was scared of the thing in my closet, he gave me a .45.""What was he supposed to do?" Dean asked, stopping in his tracks. "I was nine years old; he was supposed to say," Don't be afraid of the dark."."

"Don't be afraid of the dark, what are you kidding me? Of course you should be afraid of the dark, you know what's out there!" "Yeah, I know. But still, the way we grew up after Mom was killed, and dad's obsession to find the thing that killed her; but we still haven't found the damn thing. So we kill everything we find,"

"We saved a lot of people's lives doing it,too."Dean said, a cocky smile on his face."You think Mom would've wanted this for us?"Sam asked. Dean opened the door of he building and walked out."The way we've been training and melting the silver bullets, man, Dean, we were raised like warriors."

"What are you going to do, you gonna live some normal, apple-pie life? Is that it?"Dean asked, leaning against the Impala slightly. Callie knew that Sam was close to cracking. She was starting to live a normal life, but hunting with her 'family' made her feel safer. Stronger."No not normal; safe." Sam huffed, glaring a bit at Dean."And that's why you ran away?" He 'pffted' to himself."I was just going to college. It was Dad who said if I were going to go that I should stay gone. And that's what I'm doing."

"Dad's in real trouble right now," Callie said, looking up at Sam."Me and Callie can't do this alone," Dean said."Yes, you can." Sam said, narrowing his eyes."But we don't want to."Callie replied. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and glared up at him. She remembered when she could convince Sam to do anything with her puppy dog eyes. As she worked her magic on him, he turned away, a slight pink color coming to his cheeks."What was he hunting?"


	3. Chapter 3

Dean opened up the trunk of the Impala, then the secret compartment underneath it. There was lots of weapons, bottles of holy water, and a couple of med kits. "Alright, let's see. Where the hell did I put that thing?" Dean asked himself whole going through everything."When Dad left, why didn't you go with him?"

"I was working my own gig, this- uh, voodoo thing down in New Orleans.""Dad let you go on a hunting trip by yourself?" Dean looked up."I'm 26, dude." The. He turned back to look for whatever he was looking for. Sam turned to Callie."So, what's been up with you?" He asked. Callie shrugged."Nothing much. But I probably lost my job," she said. Sam gave her a quizical look.

"Ah, here we go." Dean said, holding up some papers."So Dad was checking out these two-lane Tudf just outsise of Jericho, California. About a month ago this guy," he pointed to a picture."They found his car. He vanished. Completely MIA." Sam sighed."So maybe he was kidnapped?" Sam suggested."Yeah, well, there was another one in April, another one in December, '04,'03,'98,'92, ten of them in over the past twenty years. All men, all same five mile strech or road.

"Started happening more and more, so Dad went to go look aroind. That was about three weeks ago. I haven't heard from him since, which was bad enough."Dean reached into the trunk and pulled out a cell phine. He replayed the message that he played for Callie. "There's an EVP on that."Sam said.

"Not bad, Sammy. Kind of like riding a bike, isn't it?" Dean smiled and shook his head."Anyways, I slowed down the message and ran it through a Gold Wave, and then this is what I got." Callie said, pressing play again.A ghostly, disgruntled voicem came up."I can never...go home..."Callie pressed stop."Never go home," Sam repeated.

"You know in almost two years I've never bothered you, never asked you for anything."Dean said, sitting on the now closed trunk of the Impala. Sam looked away and sighed."Alright, I'll go. I'll help you find him." Dean nodded and Callie smiled."But I have to be back first thing wait here," Sam walked off.

"What's first thing monday?" Callie asked out of curiosity."I have this... I have this interview." "What, a job interview? Skip it."Dean said casually."It's a law school interview. And it's my whole future on a plate."

"Law school?" Dean repeated."Do we got a deal or not?" Sam asked. Callie nodded."Of course. You'll be back in time." Sam sent a grateful nod to her, then walked back upstairs. She then turned to Dean."Try not to blast the music; I want some sleep." She walked by Dean but he quickly grabbed her forearm. "You sleeping okay?" He asked.

Callie nodded gently and pushed a few stray strands of hair behind her ear."I fall asleep faster in a car, but I can't drive and sleep at the same time." Dean nodded."I'll try, but no promises."Callie smiled a bit, then actually hugged him. The embrace was tight. She missed hugging him like this."I missed you guys so much, Dino." Dean chuckled."Well, of course you missed me-"

Callie let go and smacked him on the arm."Don't be a jerk," "Me? A jerk? Never!" Dean said, smiling down at her. Callie rolled her eyes and opened the car door."Whatever helps you sleep at night, Dino." She joked. She took her jacket off and climbed into the backseat.

Since she was around 5'5 she fit perfectly in the backseat if she would scrunch into a ball. Sighing, Callie stared into the leather of the seat in front of her. She closed her eyes and waited. One sheep... two sheep...three- she fell asleep, her head rolling to her side.

Dean and Sam got into the car. Dean gently closed his car door, but Sam slammed his."Dude," Dean said, nodding towards the backseat. Sam glanced back and them nodded."She sure sleeps like a baby in cars," Dean nodded."All those road trips and no annoying lip from her."

"Oh whatever. You care for her deeply," Sam said. Dean shook his head as he started the engine, making a huge roaring sound erupt from the Impala."As a sister, sure. But that doesn't mean she ain't hot, cause I'd be lying if I said she was ugly."

"That's not what you told me the first time you got drunk," Sam muttered. Dean raised an eyebrow."What time and what did I say?" Sam shrugged. Dean glared."What did I say?"

"Doesn't matter if you don't like her," Sam said like an annoying little kid. Dean narrowed his eyes."Oh, like you never crushed on her? I recall her being your first kiss, Jackass."Sam rolled his eyes."On a dare, dude."

"Okay, fine, whatever. Off he subject, please."Dean said as he pulled out of the parking lot and moving the the freeway."Okay," Sam said softly.

-•-

"Hey, you want breakfast?" Dean asked, holding up some candy bars and a couple of sodas."No thanks," Sam said, a disgruntled look on his face."Got a Dr. Pepper and candy?" Asked Callie, as if she were a little kid. Dean handed her half of the candy and a Dr. Pepper and she smiled. Callie loved Dr. Pepper. It was her favorite drink, besides whiskey, that is."So how'd you pay for that stuff? You and Dad still running credit card scams?"Asked Sam as he flipped through Dean's cassette tape collection.

God, he needed to update on that."Yeah, well, hunting isn't exactly a pro ball career.'Sides, all we do is apply. It's not our fault that they send us the cards." Sam scoffed."Yeah, and what names did you wrote on the application this time?"Sam asked."Ah..." Dean said the names, but Callie didn't quite hear them correctly. And they sounded weird, anyways.

"Sounds about right. I swear man, you gotta update your cassette tape collection.""Why?" Dean asked, looking a little irritated. Even though she liked the music that was on those tapes, Sam was right."Well, for one, they're cassette tapes. And two, Blacksaboth, Motörhead? Metallica? It's the greatest hits of mullet rock!"

"House rules, Sammy. Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cake hole."Dean said, throwing an empty cassette tape back into the box with the others. "What about the backseat?" Callie smirked."Well, you know what they say about the backseat..."Callie punched his arm, making him rub it. "You know Sammy is a chubby twelve year old; it's Sam." Sam said."Sorry, can't hear you. Music's too loud."Said Dean, who turned Metallica up even more.

Callie just rolled her eyes. She placed her Dr. Pepper in one of the cup holders and leaned forward again so she could see both brothers."Twelve year old Sammy wasn't chubby, he was just short."She said with a smile."Sit back," Sam said with a small smile. "Meanie," Callie muttered. "Oh, sorry. Didn't want you to get usO a ticket."Sam said."I bet that I could tall him out of it,"she said, slightly smiling.

Dean raised a eyebrow."Whatever happened to the shy, bookworm Callie that would blush whenever a guy talked to her?" Callie thought for a moment. Had she really changed that much? Sure, she did used to spend a lot of her time reading and drawing, but now she goes to bars and hooks up with guys. Callie bit her lower lip and looked down at her fingers, which were fiddling with a piece of string.

"I guess... I guess that I grew up after Walter."Walter was her first boyfriend. At the age of 16, Callie was convinced that she was deep in love with him. She loved him, even if he was easily angered and pushy."I hate that guy,"Dean muttered. Sam grumbled in agreement."What he did to you? God, I hope he's in hell or something."Dean continued, but kept throwing profanities out.

Callie sighed. The truth was that Sam and Dean didn't know the half of it. They know that he basically jumped her and left her for dead, but they don't know what he did."You both already tool care of Walter, if I do recall."Callie said, crossing her legs and arms.

"Well a broken arm and two broken ribs doesn't compare-" "Can we get off the subject?" Callie asked, interrupting Sam. Sam gave her a sorry look and turned forward."Well, I'm going to call around. See if anybody's seen Dad."


	4. Chapter 4

"Thanks," Sam said, hanging up the phone."Alright, no one matching Dad at the hospital or morgue. So that's something, I guess." Callie didn't want to say anything, but when John didn't want to be found, he wasn't going to be. For now, she would just help out with the case. She got her phone out and started mess around with had a couple of missed calls from Isaac and a few texts from random people.

"Check it out,"Dean called, making Callie look up from her phone. She looked up and out of the window. They were arriving at a bridge filled with police cars and cops. Dean shut off the engine and surveyed the scene. He then reached into the glove compartment and reached for a box. It looked like it had lots of badges and fake IDs.

"Let's go Sammy."Dean said. Sam nodded, but Callie spoke up."Whoa, why do I have to stay in the car? I'm not a little kid, Dean."Dean nodded."Yeah, I know." He said."So I'm coming. You did not drag me from my apartment just for me to stay in your fucking car." Sam raised his eyebrows, not really wanting to get in between them. Dean and Callie were known for fighting a lot."Fine. Whatever."Dean said, but there was something that he was keeping back.

Callie got out of the car, and she now wished that she had worn something more...decent. She wore torn black pants, combat boots, and a tight fitting blue plaid shirt. She reached back into the Impala and got out her jacket, then put it around her. They walked along the crunchy, gravel rocks and to the police officer.

"You fellas had another one just like this last month, didn't you?"Dean asked, looking from the older cop to the younger black sent them a look."Federal marshals," Dean said, holding up a badge."You three a little young for marshals, aren't you?" Said one of the cops."Thanks, that's awfully kind of you. You did have another one just like this, correct?"

"That's right. About a mile up the road. But there've been others before that."He replied."So this victim, you knew him?" Callie asked, looking at the officer with curiosity."A town like this, everybody knows everybody."He replied. "Any connection between the victims, besides that they're all men?" Dean questioned. The cop shook his head."No, not as far as we can tell," the officer said."So, what's the theory?"

"Honestly? We don't know. Serial murder, kidnapping maybe?" He said."Well that is exactly the kind of crack police work I'd expect outta you guys," Dean said. Sam stepped on Dean's foot, hoping to shut him up."Thanks for your time," Sam said. They started to walk off, but not before Dean smacked the back of Sam's head.

"What was that for?" Asked an irritated Sam."Why'd you have to step on my foot?" Dean asked, equally irritated."Why do you have to talk to police like that?" Dean narrowed his eyes."C'mon, they can't really know what's going on. We're all alone on this. If we're going to find Dad, we've got to get to the bottom of this thing ourselves."Callie then spotted three cops walking their way over, so she coughed.

Dean turned, and Sam's attention went to them as well."Is there a problem here?" The older cop asked. "No sir, we were just leaving."Dean said. They started to walk away, leaving the marshal alone."Well that went smoothly," Callie murmured."Shut it Freckles." Dean said, climbing into the driver's seat. Callie hated that nickname worse than any of the others. She hated when he called her Freckles, because she hated her freckles.

Sam was nice enough to either call her Callie or Callie Bee."Let's just to down town to find Amy. She'll more than likely know something."Sam said, interupting an arguement before it broke out.

•••

"Bet you that's her," Dean said as they walked up the street."Yeah." Sam they got closer, they noticed that she was putting up Troy's picture."You must be Amy?" Dean asked."Yeah," Amy replied."Yeah, Troy told us about you. We're his uncles; I'm Dean and this is Sam."Amy seemed skepitcal.

"He never mentioned you. And who's she?" Amy asked, turning from the wall to them."I'm-""This is Callie, my girlfriend."Dean said, stepping up. He put his arm around her waist and made her move closer to him. Callie sent a look at him. She usually posed as their sister many years ago, and then friend of the family. You could easily tell that she and the Winchester brothers weren't related.

"Yeah, well, that's Troy for you. We're not around much; we're up in Medesto-""So, we're lookin for him, too. And we're kind of asking around."Sam said, who looked from Amy to Dean and Callie. Just then, another girl around Amy's age came up."Hey, are you okay?" She asked."Yeah," Amy replied, but her tone told you otherwise.

"Mind of we ask you a couple of questions?" Sam finished. The girls nodded and walked into the diner. They picked a seat near the back and by a window and sat down. The two girls sat on one side, and Callie, Dean, and Sam had to swuish into the other side. Callandra was practically on Dean's lap. He had his arm around her,still keeping up the façade.

"I had iust called Troy. He was driving home; he said that he would call me back. And, uh, he never did."Amy said, looking sown at the glass between her hands. "He did'n't say anythint strange or our of the ordinary?"Sam asked. Amy shook her head."No, nothig that I can remember."

Callie's mind started to fill with questions that she could ask, but her eyes caught something interesting."Nice necklace," she said to Amy. Amy looked down at her necklace and grabbed it. It was silver, and it had a five-pointed star in a circle. A pentagram."Troy gave it to me," she paused," mostly to scare my parents with...with all that devil stuff,"

Sam chuckles."Actually, it means just the opposite. A pentagram is protection against evil, if you believe in that kind of thing."Callie stifled a laugh. Sam was always so nerdy, but to make matters worse, Callie was just about to say the same thing."Ok, thank you Unsolved Mysteries."Dean said, shaking his head at his dorky brother.

"Here's the deal, ladies; the way Troy disappeared, something's not right. So if you've heard anything..." Dean trailed off once he saw the look on Amy's friend's face."What is it?"He asked."Well it's just, I mean with all these guys going missing, people talk."She said."What do they talk about?" The brothers said in unison. Hunter minds think alike, Callie thought.

"It's kind of this local legend. This one girl, she got murdered out on Centennial, like decades ago. Well supposedly she's still out hitchhikes, and whoever picks her up... well, they disappear forever." Dean looked at Callie and Sam, raising his eye brows.

•-•

Dean, Sam and Callie sat behind a computer, researching this mysterious local legend. As Dean put in 'female hitchhiking murder', Callie's mind started to rush with all of the possibilities. And as Dean started to put in more and more key words, nothing came up.

"Let me try," Sam said, putting his hand near the mouse."I got it." Dean said, swiping Sam's hand away."Guys," Callie said, catching both of their moved her chair over, making Dean and Sam move further down."Hey!" Dean cried. Callie rolled her eyes."So angry spirits are born out of violent deaths," she started.

"Yeah," Dean muttered. Callie sighed."Well, maybe it's not murder, Dean."He looked at her as she typed in 'female suicide Centennial highway' into the search bar. She smiled triumphantly as one result popped up. Sam and Dean moved closer to the screen."This was 1981, Constance Welsh,24 years old, jumps off of thr bridge- she drowns in the river."Read Sam, who had bumped Callie out of the way.

"Say why she did it?" Dean asked."Yeah," Callie said sadly. Dean looked up and at the computer screen."What?" Sam sighed."An hour before she left, she calls 911. Her two little kids are in thr bathtub; she leaves them alone for a minute and when she comes back, they aren't breathing."Callie's mouth hung open slightly, saddness crossing her face. She could only imagine what Constance had went through.

"Both died," Sam said. Dean 'hmm' scrolled down, and then read another passage."'Our babies were gone, and Constance just couldn't bear it.' said husband Joseph Welsh."Callie squinted her eyes as she looked at the screen, as she left her reading glasses in her other jacket pocket."Hey, does that bridge look familiar to y'all?"

*-•-*

"So this is where Constance took the swan dive."Dean said nonchalantly. Callie rolled her eyes ad she stuck her hands into her pockets."Real nice," she muttered."So you think Dad would've been here?" Sam asked."Well he's chasing the story, we're chasing him."Dean said, turning away from the bridge.

They all began to walk away."Okay, so now what?" Sam asks, looking slightly disappointed."We keep digging till we find him; might take a while."Dean replied. Sam stopped dead in his tracks, makin Dean and Callie turn around as well."Dean, I told you that I gotta get back by monday."

"Monday. Right. The interview," Dean said. Sam nodded. "Yeah.""Yeah, I forgot. You're really serious about this, aren't you?"Dean asks."You think you're just going to become some lawyer? Marry your girl?"

"Maybe, why not?" Sam asks, irritated."Does Jessica know the truth about you? I mean, she know about the things you've done?" Dean asks. Sam steps forward, getting more angry."No, and she's not ever going to know."Dean just nods his head."Well, that's healthy. You could pretend all you want Sammy. But sooner or later you're going to have to face up to who you really are," Dean turns around, walking back to the Impala. Callie stands between Sam and Dean, but Sam quickly follows.

"And who's that."Sam asks."One of us," Dean said, gesturing with his hands."No, I'm not like you. This is not going to be my life," Sam walks in front of Dean and makes him stop. Callie steps back, knowing that something will happen. "It's my responsibility-"

"To Dad and his crusade? If it weren't for pictures, I wouldn't even know what Mom looked like. And what difference would it make? Even if we do find the thing that killed her, Mom's gone. And she isn't comin back." In a flash, Dean grabs Sam by his coat and flings him up against the cold bridge, a furious look on his face. Callie runs over, trying to separate them. Dean glanced down at Callie and his face softens. He looks back up at Sam, and his grip loosens.

"Don't talk about her like that."Dean says, trying to remain calm. He lets to of Sam with a jerk and looks away. Callie sighs with relief. She hates it when they fight, and most of the time it was her that separated them. She sent a silent look at Sam, and he nodded. Okay, he was fine. She turned to face Dean, but a woman in white caught her eye.

"Sam, Callie."Dean said, looking straight at the woman. Sam walked over beside Dean, Callie right beside him. The woman in white glances over, and then falls over th bridge and to her death. The trio run over to the other sode of the bridge, looking down in the water."Where'd she go?" Dean asks."I don't know," Sam replies.

As a car starts in the distance, Callie looks over, past Dean and Sam to where Dean parked the Impala. "What the-""Who's driving your car?" Sam asked stupidly. Dean takes the keys out of his pocket, showing them to Sam and Callie. Callie looks at the Impala in shock; and then it heads right towards them.

They begin to run, which is stupid considering that they're running from a car with high horse power. But Callie keeps pushing herself further and further, faster and faster. She then feels someone grabbing her and slinging her over the fence of the bridge.


	5. Chapter 5

Callie's heart pounds a mile a minute, waiting for the impact of cold water to hit her skin. But it doesn't. Someone is holding onto her waist tightly, and she looks up to see who her savior is. She sighs in relief when she sees that it's Sam."Thank God," she mutters to herself. She uses one of her free hands to grab onto the side of the bridge. She watches as Sam lifts himself up, and then helps her up.

She then looks around for Dean."Where's he?" She asks, looking down at the water."Dean," she says."Dean!" Sam yells frantically."What?"Yells an irritated voice from below. Callie lets go of a breath that she didn't know she was holding in. Her boys were okay, and so was she.

"Hey, are you alright?" Sam asks Dean, who looks like he's covered with mud."I'm super," Dean says, now lying on his back and looking back up at them. Sam laughs as he stands all the way up. He then looks down at Callie."You okay?" He asks softly. She nods her head a little, still staring into the water. Her eyes were now brimmed with tears, but she fought them back.

Sam crouched down next to her, rubbing her back."You can't be afraid of water forever, Callie Bee. He wouldn't want you to," Callie nodded, now looking up at Sam. It wasn't her fault she was scared of helped her up and they walked over to the Impala, where Dean stood, looking over his car.

"Car alright?" Callie asked."Yeah,"Dean replied, looking around."This Constance chick- what a bitch!" Dean yelled, making Callie shake her head."Well she doesn't want us sticking around, that's for sure." Sam said. Him and Dean then sat on the back of the Impala, and Callie zoned out a little. Her mind went back to when she almost fell into the water. How Dean did go over the bridge. Like her dad did. But the only difference is, Dean survived.

"You smell like a toilet," Sam said. This seemed to bring her out of her thoughts, because Callie laughed. Dean glared up at her."Oh, you think it's funny?"

"I don't think it's funny, I know it is."She replied. Dean stood up casually, then ran after Callie."Ah! Sam, help!" Callie giggled as she ran around the Impala and hid behind Sam, who rolled his eyes."Let's go-"

"Dean, you mother fucker! This isn't even my jacket!" Callie yelled as Dean enveloped her into a big, muddy hug."Whose is it?" He asked suddenly, but didn't let to."It's my friend's. You buttmunching asswipe!" Callie continued to yell profanities as they made their way to a motel. Took them a short while, because the sun was up and Callie was hungry.

•-•

"Damn Dean, you had this shit caked onto me."Callie muttered as she walked out of the bathroom, smelling like vanilla. She was dressed in an over sized X-Men tee and lime green shorts that you could barely see under the shirt. Dean looked up, and seeing this, he smirked cockily at her.

"Don't pretend that you didn't like it."Callie rolled her eyes as she began to dry her hair."Oh, bite me."She muttered. She turned her back to them and looked at the wall, which contained lots of information for various items. She yelped in surprise as Dean bit her neck."I was being sarcastic! She yelled at him as he walked into the bathroom."

"Hey, Callie, come look at this."Sam said, making her turn around."Yeah?" She asked. She walked over to where Sam was standing. In his hands was an old picture of them. John, Callie, Sam, and Dean sat on the back of the Impala, getting their picture taken. Sam was in John's lap, Callie and Dean sitting next to him. Her father took the picture, she remembered.

"Gosh, we're getting old."She joked. Sam cracked a smile."We aren't that old," he replied."We're 22, Sammy. And I feel like I'm 40."Sam looked down at her."Are you feeling okay, Callie? And don't lie to me."

She stared at he picture, letting nostalgia take over her."Callie?" Sam asked, but a little more softly. She looked up and nodded."Yeah, I guess."Sam looked down at her with worried eyes."Callie, if this is about what happened at the bridge-"

"I'm fine, Sam. I'm just tired is all."She said, walking back over and sitting on the bed."I'd better get changed into some real clothes. When Dean gets out of the shower he'll be hungry," Callie said. Sam nodded. He then began to check his voicemails as she changed out of shorts and into regular jeans. She changed her tee to a tank top with her jacket. As soon as she finished, Dean came out and proclaimed that he was hungry.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey guys, I'm starving. I'm gonna grab some food from that diner down the street. Any takers?" Dean asked as he grabbed his jacket and put it on. Callie nodded, putting her phone in her pocket and her iPod in her back one. "I'm game. I haven't had good ole greasy food in a while,"she replied, walking over to Dean from her spot on the bed.

"Want anything,Sammy?"Callie asked. Sam shook his head, his phone attached to his ear."No,"Callie and Dean both nodded, now walking outside and into fresh air. As much as she loved John, that place was a pig sty. At least fresh air was better than the atmosphere in there, especially with all of the depressing photos of the mutilated bodies and other supernatural stuff plastered on the walls.

But as soon as they got far enough out, the duo quickly spotted two police officers questioning the old man from the front desk."Shit,"Callie muttered. Dean nodded and began to call Sam."Dude, five 'o, take off." "What about you and Callie?"She heard Sam ask from the other line."Ah, they kind of spotted us. Go find Dad."Dean then hung up, shoving his phone into his pocket.

They turned and were now facing two officers, who looked pissed off."Is there a problem, officers?"Callie asked, trying to use her 'southern charm' on them. They clearly weren't buying."Where's your other partner?"The black cop asked, crossing his arms. "Partner? What partner?"Dean asked. The black cop turned to face his colleague, who gave him a small nod.

The black cop gabbed his thumb to where John's hotel room is and turned back to Dean and Callie. The other cop walked away."So,fake US marshals? Fake credit cards? You got anything that's real?"Asked the cop."Her boobs,"Dean said, all seriousness in his voice. It took all Callie had not to laugh and to keep her poker face going. For now she just bit her lower lip and turned her head away.

The other policeman walked back, shaking his head. "Turn around,"said the other cop."I don't do that on the first date,"Callie said, smiling. Dean stifled a laugh. Neither of the policemen even grimaced at her obvious joke.

-

"Do you wanna give us your real name, Sweetheart?" Asked the old, wrinkled cop with donut crumbs on his shirt. Callie nodded."It's Idaho Man. Now don't go makin' fun on my name, please. I had to deal with that all through school," Callie said, trying to suppress a smile. The old cop sighed as he held up a few papers.

"You and your partner have the faces of ten missing persons taped to your wall along with a whole lot of satanic ritualistic things."Callie rolled her eyes. Oh, if only they knew..."You and him are officially suspects."

"Yes, and this all adds up. You know how old I am? I'm 22. And the first one went missing in '82, I wasn't even born yet."Callie said, not even looking up at him as she messes with a strand of her hair. "We know you got partners, and one of them is an older guy. He probably started the whole thing."Callie rolled her eyes. Again. She really, really hates cops. She knows that they're just doing their job, but they don't know that people like her clean up the messes from what's really going on.

"So,"he said, dropping the papers down onto the table."From what I can gather from all of this, you're real name is Callie."He waited for her response. She just looked up at him with no emotion. Any trigger, and he'd see through the whole façade. He nodded lightly and looked back down at the papers. "Want to look?" He asked. Callie shrugged."I don't see why not,"

The papers were copied from John's journal. She knows, because she's had the fortune to actually sneak a few peaks in there when he wasn't looking. It was wrong of her, yes, but she was curious by nature. She gave the papers back, and she hoped that he didn't see her hand shaking. She just got back into the hunting business, and all of those pictures and sayings brought back memories.

"And I'm guessing that your partner is Dean, because your other partner left this," he flipped a few pages and went to a page with only a few things on it.

Dean 35-111

Military code. Oh, Johnny Boy, Callie thought. You and your military ways."Dean's an abbreviation. For what, I don't know. But it's all in caps. And as for the numbers? It's my old high school locker combination." The older cop sighed."I'm too old for this..." he muttered to himself. He then sighed, his brown eyes looking tired."We can't go anywhere until you tell me what this is."

"It's a sheet of paper, sir."She said sarcastically. Suddenly, another cop barged in."We just got a 911; someone heard shots over at Whiteford road."The old cop stood up and took out his handcuffs. He then chained her to the table, then left her there. Alone. In the dark room.

Sighing, she quickly looked around for something to pick at the lock with. She then remembered that she had a pin in her hair. Taking the pin on resulted in her bangs falling in her face, which made her look more casual than she wanted to. She started to pick at the lock and break free as Dean unlocked the door.

"Ready?"He asked, his regular smile overwhelming his face. Callie stood up, grabbing all of the copies of John's journal in her hands. She didn't want them to have it. Just more evidence on top of evidence. She quickly shoved it into the hem on her jeans, because her pockets were full.

Her and Dean quickly maneuvered through the police station until they got to the roof."Just like old times," Dean said, helping her onto the landing. Callie scoffed. "Bitch please, I was usually the flexible one; you were usually on the ground. I guess it's just a perk of being a girl," she said, making Dean chuckle.

"Kinky," he said. Callie swatted him on the arm."What's with boys thinking that everything a girl says is sexual?"She asks, climbing up higher and over to the stairs. Dean, who's watching her backside as she does so, shrugs. He then quickly follows her and they both climb down, but Dean supported a gun.

"I want the gun,"Callie whined. Dean rolled his eyes and walked over to a phone booth. While Dean made a call, Callie swiped the gun from him, even though it was in the back of his jeans, resting against the small of his back. She smiled triumphantly as she put the gun where it had been on him, and waited for Dean to get a move on. She loved being able to take things and not let anybody else know.

"What are you smiling at?"Dean asked, looking down at her."Nothing,"she sighed."What's the matter with Sam?"She asked. Dean grabbed her by the wrist and ran out of the phone booth.

-

Callie and Dean soon arrived at an old deserted house. Callie quickly spotted the Impala, but she didn't see Sam. On the other hand, she saw the Woman in White, who had her arm perched out. She took the gun out and quickly shot it, making Dean turn to look at her.

"Where'd you get a gun?"He asked. She shrugged. Callie couldn't look away from her target. She kept squeezing the trigger in hopes that the Woman in White would disappear, and then they could go help Sam. And as soon as the Woman in White disappeared, Sam sat up, then changed the gears from park to drive, and drove into the old house.

"Sam!"Callie yelled, both her and Dean running to go get him. Why the hell did he do that? "Sam?"Dean called out."Here," Sam said weakly, and probably because thousands of dust particles had found their way into his lungs. Stupid dusty house."I think,"he muttered."Can you move?"Dean asked as he tried to scramble into the Impala to help Sam out.

But something was fishy... the bullets in the gun didn't have salt in them... yet the Woman in White hadn't shown up yet. Callie's senses went wild as she tried to focus on everything but the scene in front of her. She looked around, trying to put everything together. She couldn't go home because of the kids. A white piece of fabric brought Callie back to the big picture and away from the details. The Woman in White had picked up a picture of herself and her children, now looking extremely sad.

"There you go,"Dean huffed as he got Sam out of the car. Callie stayed back in the shadows, waiting for a good time to attack. The Woman in White looked up from the picture and glared at Sam and Dean. She tosses it to the ground, not taking her eyes off of the Winchester brothers. She moves quickly but sketchily as the white dresser behind her suddenly jolted forward and hit the brothers, then pinned them to the Impala.

Callie had to act fast. She tried shooting the gun again, but all six bullets were out. Damn. She tossed it to the ground as the Woman in White walked forward, but soon stopped. The electricity turned on with the lights flickering. Water started to seep down from the level above her, and Callie saw why.

Constance's children were standing at the top of the staircase, side by side like those creepy twins from The Shining. Once the Woman in White was at the bottom of he staircase, Callie rushed over to the brothers and started to pry off the dresser.

"You've come home to us, Mommy."The children said eerily, making Callie shiver. She was cold, and not just from all of these ghosts being around. The look on the Woman in White's face was pure horror as her kids were quickly by her side, tackling her in a hug. "No!" Constance yelled as demonic looking creatures began to drag her to Hell. Callie watched as the blue and black portal closed. Dean and Sam threw the dresser off of them and the three walked over to the spot where Constance was dragged to Hell.

There was no evidence left but a puddle of murky water."So this is where she drowned her kids," Dean said, obviously."That's why she could never go home."Sam said, breathing heavily."She was too scared to face them,"Callie nodded, but was too tired to say anything snarky or sarcastic at the moment. "We found her weak spot,"Dean said."Nice work Sammy."Dean patted Sam on his shoulder, then turned to Callie.

"You- no more stealing from me."Callie rolled her eyes. "But I saved Sam's ass doing so,"she replied. Dean shrugged, then slapped her butt."Good job tonight, Callie Bee."She glared at him and rubbed her butt, since he had smacked it hard."Ha ha ha."Sam said, starting another conversation."I'd say the same for you,Callie."Callie turned to Sam.

"What were you doing shooting Casper in the face, you freak."Callie's mouth went agape."Hey, I saved your ass doing so, Samuel Winchester!" Dean threw his arm around Callie's shoulders and nodded. "Damn straight. And if you screwed up my car I'll kill you." Sam chuckled. Callie took Dean's arm off of her shoulder and walked over to the Impala.

"I call shotgun,"she yelled merrily, opening up the passenger's side door and jumping in. Dean and Sam both rolled their eyes as she did so.


	7. Chapter 7

Sam, Callie, and Dean were all on their way back to Sam's apartment as Sam searched the coordinates for 35-111. He had a flashlight in the nape of his neck, baring down on it as he used his hands to hold a map. "Okay, here's where Dad went. It's called Blackwater Ridge, Colorado."

"Sounds charming,"Dean said, shrugging. He was trying to drive, and the light from the flashlight was bothering him."How far?"He asked as he looked in the rearview mirror to see Sam. "About 600 miles,"Sam replied."If we shag ass we can make it by morning," Dean said. He was hoping that Sam would drop the whole law school thing and come back to his family. Same with Callie.

"Dean...Um..."Sam started, but the right words just didn't form in his mouth."You're not coming."Dean said as a statement, trying to hide his disappointment. "The interview's in like, ten hours. I've got to be there," Sam said. Dean nodded, but it was clear to Sam that he was upset."Yeah. Yeah, whatever. I'll take you home,"

"You gonna take Callie home?"Sam asked, but then paused."To wherever she lives."Dean sighed."She lives all the way in Phoenix."Sam nodded, looking back down at the map. "That was a little off course just to pick up Callie."Dean lifted an eyebrow."Yeah, so?" Dean asked, irritated. What was his little brother implying?"How long did it take you to find her?"

"Called Bobby and he told me. Look, she's been a hunting partner and a loyal family friend with us since you've been able to walk. Why is it so hard to believe that I thought that we needed her help?"

"So you missing her wasn't a reason?"Sam asked, putting up the map and flashlight. Dean sighed. "Of course I missed her, Sammy. She walked out four years ago, and then you did, too. And she's a good hunter and a hellova good thief." Sam rolled his eyes at his brother."Don't you roll you eyes at me, Sammy. What, you think that I have a thing for Lil Miss Blondie?" Sam sighed."I didn't say that. But I thought it. But you know what, never mind."

Dean stared into his rearview mirror for a long while, then focused on stopped every so often to glance at Callie's sleeping form, but for the most part he watched the road with his tired eyes.

-

"Callie,"somebody whispered, making her slir slightly and bringing her out of her sleep. "Callandra,"the voice said, but more sternly. Callie sighed." I'm up."She opened her doe eyes and saw Dean's conserned face hovering near hers. He looked like Hell."It's Sam,"he said quietly. Callie sat up all the way, rubbing sleep from her eyes. What happened to Sam? she thought wildly.

Maybe if she had stayed up when Dean dropped Sam off, everything would be okay. She had the sickest feeling traveling through her veins, as if she was having deja vu. She looked out of the Impala's windows and spotted Sam, who was staring at a still-burning building. Callie's eyes widened in terror."Sam!"Callie shrieked, opening the Impala's door and running over to him.

"Are you okay? What the Hell happened?"She asked worriedly as she stared up at his tall frame. "Where's-" she paused, catching her breath."Where's Jessica?"Sam flinched at his girlfriend's name, but he continued to stare intently at the building as people surrounded it. Callie looked over at Dean, desperate for answers.

Dean was also staring at the building, but when Callie turned to look at him, he made direct eye contact with her. He gave her a slightly sad look, but he quickly hid it with a worried one. He wasn't one for being sad. A second later Sam brushed past Callie, making his way over to the Impala. Dean finally looks back down at Callie and walks over, grabbing Callie's sleeve with him as he follows Sam.

As they arrive, Callie spots Sam loading up a double barrel shotgun and placing it on top of all of the other firearms and weapons that happen to be there. Her and Dean stare at Sam, whose face in almost unreadable. He sighed as he tossed in he shotgun."We've got work to do."

-

"I could say for a while,"Callie says to Dean as they walk up to her apartment door. They stand, facing each other, but neither of them make any moves that indecate that they want to go into her flat."No. You should live a normal life. Like you wanted." The tone in his voice startles Callie, but she pushes on."Yeah, I wanted it, but you usually don't get what you want in life. And besids, I want to make sure that Sam will be okay."

"Sam's fine-"

"You elieve that bullshit that's coming out of your mouth?" Callie asks, her eyebrows clenched together in anger."Sam's obviously not fine,Dean. Would you be fine if you witnessed your girlfriend die?" Asks Callie, who puts her hands on her hips 's steady green eyes locked with her determined brown."No. I don't believe it,"he says,"but still, I can't make him confess his feelings to me like some sappy chick flick." Dean then sighs.

"Look, I'm coming back to take care of things here, and then I'm going back with y'all. Hunting again, seeing y'all- I hate to admit it, but I can never live a normal life. Especially if Dean Winchester is going to be sneaking into my house every time he needs something."Callie smirks, making Dean's lips twitch in amusement.

"Aw, you missed up."Dean huffed."Don't get too used to it; it's been years since I ast saw you guys, so of course." Dean shrugged, a smile now playing on his face."Guys," Sam said as he walked into the hallway, hauling Callie's duffel bag. He handed it to her with some sort of a soft smile. She smiled back, glad that he's showing some sort of emotions again.

"So, when will you be back?"Sam asks."After I'm done, and after you go to Blackwater Ridge and take care of whatever's there." Sam nodded."It was really nice seeing you again, Callie."Callie placed her duffel bag on the floor and spread her arms out. Sam rolled his yes playfully and hugged her tightly. He smelt like colonge and fire. But mostly fire.

"See ya soon Sammy." She said as she let go."Where's my hug?"Dean asked, sounding hurt. "In Hell." She replied breezily, making Sam chuckle."Oh, I see how it is."Dean said, shoving his hands into his jean pockets."Damn straight,"Callie said."Um, Sam?"She then asked."Yeah?" He replied. "Could- could I talk to Dean alone for a minute?" Sam raised his eyebrow suspiciously but nodded.

Once he left Callie turned to Dean."Don't push him, Dean. Don't lose your temper, either. And please, just give him space." Dean nodded."Give space, don't push, don't lose temper. Got it." He replied jokingly."Okay, I get it, smartass. Just- just don't say anything stupid and watch your mouth. You're too much like John sometimes."

"Well, it's three in the 've gotta go,"Dean said, looking at his watch and ignoring Callie's last comment. Callie stepped forward and hugged him like she hugged Sam, but Dean smelt of beer and fire, not colonge."Bye ShirleyTemple."

"Bye Dino."


End file.
